Un amor inesperado
by Briel Black
Summary: Al ver a aquél rubio sintió como su corazón se aceleró, y se detuvo al mismo tiempo.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Un amor inesperado.**

En la torre Hokague se encontraba el Kazekague de la arena junto con sus dos hermanos Kankuro y Temari que venían de visita a Konoha ya que casi todos los shinobis de su aldea estaban de misión y no hacían falta estos tres ninjas en Suna por lo que decidieron ir a Konoha a visitar a sus viejos aliados. Solamente avisaban a la Hokague que estarían una semana ya que después del largo viaje que habían hecho desde Suna hasta Konoha no podía Negarse.  
-Entonces lo único que esperamos nos ofrezca su aldea es un sitio donde quedarnos-menciono el Kazekague con su típico semblante serio y calmado.  
-Todas las posadas de la aldea están llenas ya que el señor feudal del país del fuego decidió venir y todas están siendo ocupadas por sus sirvientes- respondió la hokague revisando los papeles que tenia en su escritorio, sin siquiera mirar a los ninjas.  
-si ese es el problema, Hokague-sama me parece que seria mejor que nos marcháramos- comento Gaara dándose media vuelta ocasionando una mueca de enojo por parte de Temari.  
-Sin embargo- comenzó a decir la Hokague mientras Gaara se volvía a mirarla -le pediré a tres shinobis que los escolten durante su estancia aquí y les ofrezcan hospedaje en su casa-  
-Me parece bien- respondió Gaara.  
-¿nos podría decir quiénes son los shinobis que nos escoltaran?- pregunto Kankuro intrigado, mientras se apoyaba en la orilla del escritorio de la Hokague.  
-si me permitieran un momento mientras Shizune revisa que ninjas tenemos disponibles- respondió.  
-claro Hokague-sama-contesto Temari mientras salía de la oficina de Tsunade seguida por sus dos hermanos.  
-¡Shizune! ¿El equipo Gai está disponible?- pregunto la Hokague.  
-parece ser que no, Tsunade-sama a Gai y a Lee los envió de misión ayer a la aldea de la cascada, tardaran 2 semanas, Tenten y Neji Salieron esta mañana junto con Shikamaru e Ino rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia para ayudar a reconstruirla del Último ataque que tuvieron de Akatsuki.  
-¿entonces quienes están disponibles?- pregunto un tanto harta Tsunade.  
-casi todos los chunin que hay están de misión y los jounin igual- comenzó a decir Shizune – ¡un momento!-  
-¡No me grites Shizune!-  
-S…Si Tsunade-sama- dijo bajando el tono de su voz mientras pasaba unos papeles que tenía en sus manos –los únicos que tenemos disponibles en este momento son…

Fuera de la oficina de la Hokague una kunoishi proveniente de la aldea de Suna tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, hundida completamente en sus pensamientos, son poner atención a las gran fila de ninjas que atravesaban los pasillos de la torre Hokague."¿quién podría ser el shinobi que me toque? Ojala sea con alguna de las chicas, bueno mientras no sea con el vago de Shikamaru todo estará bien, dudo que sea el" pensaba la kunohishi, hasta que un portazo la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Tsunade-sama pide que entren por favor-informo Shizune.  
-Gracias Shizune- dijo Temari entrando a la oficina de la Hokague.  
-bueno, como han de suponerse ya revisamos todos los documentos y parece ser que solo tenemos a tres ninjas en la aldea así que su escolta será…- dijo Tsunade ojeando unos documentos –a Kankuro lo escoltara Haruno Sakura, a Kazekague-sama, Hyuga Hinata, y a Temari…- hizo una pausa cuestionándose si debía decirle ahí o no, dudaba acerca de su reacción, le parecía mejor idea asignarle a otro shinobi pero era el único disponible en esos momentos y les urgía alguien –a ti te escoltara…- no pudo terminar ya que abrieron la puerta de golpe y entro alguien muy molesto.  
-¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Exijo que me dé una misión ahora mismo! ¡Kakashi-sensei y el cejotas están en misiones muy importantes! ¡¿Por qué yo no? ¡Exijo una misión ya!- reclamo un hiperactivo ninja golpeando con los puños el escritorio de la Hokague.  
-¡Naruto! ¡¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte que debes tocar antes de entrar a algún lugar? ¡¿Eh?- reprendió Tsunade al rubio.  
-¡si me lo ha dicho muchas veces abuela pero no me parece justo que no me haya dado una misión todavía, estoy yo aquí desperdiciando mi tiempo cuando Kakashi-sensei podría estar peleando con un Akatsuki ahora! ¡Respóndame!-  
-¡Cállate! ¡Estaba a punto de mandarte a llamar para una misión muy importante que ha surgido justo ahora!-  
-¡¿una misión? ¡Genial! ¡¿Cuál es?- pregunto muy exaltado el rubio.  
-¡Oiga Tsunade-sama! ¿No me vaya a decir que este idiota va a ser mi escolta?- pregunto una muy molesta Temari.  
-¡pues si! ¡Si va a ser el tu escolta! ¡¿Algún problema?- cuestiono Tsunade apoyando las manos en su escritorio mientras se levantaba con aire que la daría miedo a cualquiera.  
-N…no Tsu…Tsunade-sama- respondió Temari haciéndose chiquita de la vergüenza de haberle gritado a la Hokague de Konoha.  
-pueden retirarse, mandare a llamar a Hinata y Sakura para avisarles su misión – anuncio la hokague, mas que anunciando, ordenándoles que salieran de su oficina  
Todos se retiraron sin protesta alguna, claro, a excepción del rubio hiperactivo que no dejaba de hacer molestar a Tsunade, ya que una vez que los tres shinobis de la Arena estuvieron afuera, Naruto interrogo a Tsunade…  
-oiga abuela ¿Por qué me asigno a mí con Temari? no hubiera sido mejor con Shikamaru, por que, bueno, como ha de comprender…-comento el rubio con una sonrisa picara que le daba un enorme parentezco a Jiraya lo cual ocasiono que la godaime le propinara un puñetazo en la cabeza.  
-Naruto, no se cuales creas que sean las razones por las que debi asignarla con Shikamaru, la verdad yo tampoco estaba muy convencida de asignarte a ti, pero… ya no tenemos shinobis, creo que eras la única opción Desgraciadamente -respondió la godaime diciendo en susurro esto último, pero que fue audible para los oídos del joven rubio, el cual "Extrañamente" no comprendió a lo que refería.  
-bueno, si no me queda de o… ¡oiga! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con: desgraciadamente?- pregunto Naruto, ingenuamente  
-¡eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que algo como eso no lo entendieras? ¡Mejor, lárgate de mi oficina antes de que te ganes otro golpe!- fue la concisa respuesta de la Hokague que saco al rubio de su oficina a empujones, mas adecuadamente, a patadas.  
-¡esa anciana sí que es agresiva, aun no entiendo cómo es que se volvió Hokague!- se reclamaba Naruto a sí mismo, una vez que Tsunade le cerró la puerta tras de él, mientras se sobaba la retaguardia por las patadas de la rubia -¡¿Cómo fue que Ero-sennin la soportaba? ¿Eh?... ¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que deberías estar en Suna, con eso de que eres el kazekague- comento el rubio abrazando a su amigo de la infancia sin recibir respuesta alguna de este -¡Kankuro! ¡Temari! También vinieron ustedes…  
-hasta que te acuerdas de mi nombre, pedazo de idiota-reclamo Temari indignada.  
-¿Naruto eres Imbécil o qué?- pregunto Kankuro, mientras tanto Naruto pensaba -¿hoy es el día de insultar a Naruto?- Kankuro prosiguió -¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que Temari estaba aquí? La vas a escoltar por toda una semana, y ni siquiera te enteraste-  
-¡Kankuro! Yo creo que entro tan apresurado que nisiquiera pudo notar nuestra presencia ¿no lo crees así?… ¿Temari?-comenzó a hablar Gaara pero ya era muy tarde, Temari no estaba -¿Cuándo se fue?-  
-No me di cuenta, Seguramente quiso ir a buscar a Hinata-chan o a Sakura-chan para avisarles que va a estar aquí unos días- menciono Naruto pero se detuvo al notar las perturbadoras miradas de sus acompañantes…  
-¿Hace cuanto que no te veo Naruto?- pregunto Gaara, como si no lo viera desde hacía ya 30 años y fuera una persona completamente diferente.  
-¿Qué tengo de raro?-  
-Naruto usualmente tu no hablas con tanta coherencia ¿seguro que desayunaste bien?- pregunto Kankuro.  
-estoy bien, solo… olvídenlo me largo- dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba raro esa mañana, sentía algo, algo diferente, algo que no sabía cómo describir, algo de lo que no sabía su significado, algo completamente nuevo para él, presentía que algo pasaría, algo que le daría un vuelco a su vida, Necesitaba pensarlo, necesitaba hacer algo pronto pero el problema sería: ¿Qué? Como solucionar un problema que no tienes idea de en qué consiste? tenía que descubrirlo, antes de que fuera tarde.  
Naruto salió corriendo hasta que se perdió de la vista de los dos Shinosis de Suna.  
Mientras tanto una Kunohishi Caminaba por las calles de Konoha deleitándose con las maravillas que ofrecía la villa hasta que choco con alguien.  
-Oye fíjate por donde caminas…- comenzó a decir la otra persona mientras se sobaba la cara de el golpe que recibió, se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino pero de inmediato se regreso a ver a la chica, en cuanto se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado corrió a abrazarla emulsivamente.  
-Sa…Sakura, me asfixias, no… no puedo… respirar- decía Temari entre suspiros.  
-¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? Al menos hubiéramos planeado algo, o le hubiera dicho a Tsunade-sama que no enviara aShikamaru de misión-  
-¿Shikamaru no esta?- pregunto Temari, sin cambiar el rostro que tenia, una mirada de confusión y que representaba que luchaba contra ella misma.  
-N…No, no esta, lo enviaron de misión hace tres días, re…regresara en…dos semanas-fue la respuesta de Sakura una respuesta llena de temor dicha en un susurro apenas audible para la kunohishi de la arena, la cual no cambio la exprecion de su rostro, lo que sorprendió a Sakura, fue ahí, cuando comenzó a notar que Temari estaba diferente, mucho mas diferente de lo que estaba normalmente.  
-no te preocupes Sakura, no hay problema, de hecho no tienen que hacer nada, ahora solo quisiera estar sola, quisiera pensar- Dijo Temari, aparentemente, ignorando las ultimas palabras de Sakura, que quedo aun mas sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia.  
-pero Temari no nos va a dar tiempo de hacer nada-  
-Sakura voy aquedarme una semana completita, no me digas que no hay tiempo porque si hay y mucho- respondió la rubia –por ahora solo me gustaría que me dejaras pensar por un momento, las veo en la noche ¿si? En donde siempre, avísale a las demás, dijo para después seguir con su camino dejando atrás a una muy impactada Sakura, esa no era la Temari de siempre, algo raro le pasaba.  
Tamari por su parte, al ver a aquel rubio sintió como su corazón se acelero, y se detuvo al mismo tiempo, y sintió como algo que jamás espero que llegara a ocurrir, ocurrió, el Ojiazul había despertado el ella un sentimiento, muy diferente al de una simple amistad, algo mas grande, ni siquiera ella sabia el porqué, ¿Por qué alguien que siempre considero… estúpido, podía despertar en ella esa clase de sentimientos? Eso era lo que quería pensar.  
Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿era algo pasajero o un sentimiento que cambiaria el curso de su vida para siempre

Por otro lado, Sakura había notado que Temari estaba rara, al principio creyó que sería por que Shikamaru estaba de misión y no regresaría, sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero, si esa fuera la razón estaría enojada, pero no, se veis pensativa, confundida… algo diferente a la Temari de siempre, decidió entonces, hablar con Hinata para ver si ellas podían hacer algo.  
-con que eso fue lo que pasó- comento Hinata.  
-sí, me entere apenas ayer que vendría y supuse que como Shikamaru no está, se enojaría, pero no ocurrió nada parecido a eso, al contrario parecía como si, no le importara en lo absoluto, algo le pasa a Temari, está muy confundida por algo, ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer? No me gusta para nada verla así-  
-no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que Temari-chan pudiera actuar de esa manera ¿sabe que Shikamaru no está en la villa?-  
-sí, lo sabe, cuando le dije no mostro enojo ni nada parecido, de hecho, estaba igual que antes, con la misma mirada de confusión que tenía desde que la vi, esa no es la Temari de siempre, algo le ocurre-  
-la única razón lógica que me pasa por la mente es que tenga problemas con sus hermanos, o que le haya pasado algo en la villa de la arena-  
-¿podemos ayudarla?-  
-si es algo como eso, lo dudo, tal vez sería mejor comentarlo con Tenten y con Ino, y ver que nos dicen ellas-  
-Pero salieron de misión hace tres días con Shikamaru y Neji-  
De repente apareció Shizune enfrente de las chicas.  
-Tsu…Tsunade-sama quiere verlas- dijo esta respirando pesadamente por correr tanto para buscarlas.  
-¿a las dos? ¿Ahora?- pregunto Sakura.  
-sí, es algo urgente-  
Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a la torre Hokague, caminaron por las largas calles de la aldea hasta que, por fin, llegaron, atravesaron el largo corredor y Shiuzune las hizo pasar a la oficina y Tsunade comenzó a hablar.  
-como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el Kazekague de la arena vino a la aldea junto con sus dos hermanos-  
-pero ¿nosotras que tenemos que ver con esto?- pregunto Sakura.  
-justo a eso voy, todas las posadas de la aldea están ocupadas, así que le propuse al kazekague que tres ninjas de la aldea les ofrezcan hospedaje e su casa- dijo la Hokague mientras bebía un poco de Sake-entonces quiero que ustedes les ofrezcan hospedaje en sus casas a Kankuro y Gaara-  
-¿pero por que nosotras?-  
-no tenia mas Shinobis disponibles, solo estaban ustedes-  
-perdón que interrumpa… pero… ¿Dónde se quedara Temari-chan?- pregunto Hinata.  
-ella… con… Naruto-dijo Tsunade.  
-¿con Naruto? ¡Creo que ya sé porque estaba tan deprimida! Haría lo mismo que ella si estuviera en su lugar- dijo Sakura –aunque sigo creyendo que esta rara- pensó aun sin quitar la cara de sorprendida que tenia.  
-Sakura, dudo que estuviera así por eso, Si estaba como tu decías, estaba confundida, no enojada- le comento por lo bajo Hinata a Sakura la cual movió la cabeza afirmativamente en señal de que comprendió lo que Hinata intentaba decirle.  
-eso era todo, pueden retirarse- indico Tdunade.  
-si… Tsunade-sama –respondieron unísonamente las dos Kunohishis.  
Una vez que salieron de la oficina se dirigieron hacia la casa de Naruto para saber que pensaba él, por tener que alojar a Temari en su apartamento por una semana completa en el camino estuvieron charlando, Hinata en el tiempo que llevaba siendo amiga de Sakura se había vuelto menos tímida y el interés tan puro que tenia por Naruto se había desvanecido al creer que no seria correspondo jamás, con ayuda de Sakura logro eliminar casi por completo aquel sentimiento que la mantuvo durante su niñez, ahora, gracias a la confianza que le tenía a Sakura la llamaba por su nombre y no con ese "chan" que, usualmente utilizaba, logro convertirse en una persona completamente diferente, hablaba mas con Naruto, ahora eran grandes amigos, ya no era la laguna de sonrojos que era cuando niña, no, ahora, era mucho más segura de sí misma.  
Una vez que llegaron al apartamento de Naruto tocaron la puerta, no hubo respuesta, volvieron a tocar y nadie contesto, creyeron que no estaba, y pensaron en irlo a buscar a Ichiraku, y eso hicieron, emprendieron camino.  
Mientras dentro del apartamento se encontraba Naruto, recostado en su cama viendo el techo, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, por eso no abrió la puerta, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo pensaba, y, especialmente, intentaba descubrir que cosa le decía su corazón, que cosa intentaba decirle, algo, muy adentro de su pecho.  
-¿Qué me paso hoy? Yo no soy así, no debí dejar a Gaara de esa manera, tienen razón estoy raro, y mucho ¿Qué hago hablando con migo mismo? Yo no soy de las personas que hacen eso, por favor, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki un ninja que no se retracta de lo que dice, entonces, que hago aquí dudando de lo que quiero, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿No me siento como yo mismo? Demonios, debería estar con Temari ahora, ¿Cómo que es que hace mucho o me lograba acordar de su nombre? Debería estar prohibido olvidarlo, aun no entiendo porque se me olvidaba, es un bonito nombre ¿Por qué pienso en cosas como estas ahora? ¿Qué me está pasando?- pensaba el hiperactivo ninja, más que confundido, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos.  
-no tengo tiempo de estar aquí recostado, pensando, debo ir a cumplir una misión, ahora mismo iré a donde Temari y le mostrare toda la villa, aunque ya la conozca, creo que… solo quiero estar con ella- dijo para después salir de su casa por la ventana, se topo con la persona que iba a buscar en cuanto bajo.  
-Na…¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto la rubia viendo a Naruto con un leve sonrojo apenas perceptible, para cualquiera, pero no para Naruto.  
-sí, yo… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¿seguro que eres tú? Le pregunto al notar que su reacción no fue la de siempre.  
-si Temari, soy yo-  
-no te creo, elimina el jutsu, el Naruto que conozco jamás actuaria de esa manera-  
-pero…-  
-no me engañas ¿Quién eres?-  
-jeje creo que tú también te diste cuenta-  
-¿darme cuenta? ¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Gaara dijo que estaba actuando raro desde esta mañana-  
-puedo apostar que Kankuro creyó que no desayunaste bien-  
-si… pero yo también estoy de acuerdo, hasta yo me di cuenta de que estoy raro, no se por qué…-  
-wow, veo que no soy la única-  
-¿por qué? ¿tu también?-  
-sí,… no… no te parece raro que nunca habíamos tenido una conversación larga, siempre, apenas hemos cruzado palabra y ahora estamos aquí, por razones del destino conversando-  
-tienes razón pero… ¿Por qué razones del destino?-  
-no lo sé, de hecho yo venía a hablar contigo-  
-¿conmigo? ¿Para qué?-  
-¿importa? Creo que solo… quería verte-comento Temari mirando hacia el piso intentando ocultar su rostro.  
-que gracioso…-  
-no te burles-  
-no, me parece gracioso que… yo estaba pensando en lo mismo que tu- las últimas palabras del rubio hicieron que Temari levantara su rostro y viera, más que sorprendida la sonrisa del rubio, ya se había dado cuenta de por qué había estado tan rara ese día y Naruto a pesar de que tardo mas en comprenderlo, también lo había notado.

_Seis años después…_

-No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de ese momento- decía una rubia que entraba en aquella habitación.  
-o Temari, ¿oíste la historia?- decía un shinobi de ojos azules que se levantaba de la cama en la que estaba sentado.  
-sí, veo que no lo olvidaste-  
-¿cómo lo olvidaría? No creo que pudiera hacerlo-  
-ja conociéndote diría que sí-  
-tal vez el antiguo yo lo hubiera olvidado pero tú me cambiaste-  
-¿cómo?- pregunto una tercera voz.  
-pregúntale a tu madre, ella fue la que lo logro- respondió.  
-si… como veras, yo lo puedo todo- contesto la rubia abrazando a su, ahora, esposo.  
-si… puede que tengas razón pero… yo también lo logre contigo- dijo para su orgullo el chico.  
-¡ash! Mejor ya déjalo dormir, vámonos nosotros-  
-bueno… Descansa hijo-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al pequeño.  
-buenas noches papa-  
-hasta mañana Takumi- dijo la rubia pera después apagar la luz del cuarto del pequeño y salir de la habitación.  
-aun no creo que hayamos terminado así-dijo la rubia mientras el ojiazul la abrazaba por la espalda.  
-¿así? ¿Cómo?-  
-pues… juntos, con un hermoso hijo de 4 años, casados-  
-pues créelo por que es verdad, eso construimos nosotros-  
-creo que tienes razón, será mejor te nos vallamos a dormir-dijo Temari zafándose del agarre del rubio.  
-bueno ya que- respondió Naruto.  
-deja de actuar como un niño-  
-bueno ya que…

**Fin**

**Nota extra: **Ausencia de tildes y de Mayúsculas en el lugar indicado. Narración escasa. Párrafos excesivamente pegados. Mal uso del guión. Empleo de guión en lugar de guión largo. Abuso de los diálogos, las comas y los puntos suspensivos. Una tremenda falta de estética en todo el relato, entre otras cuantas cosas que más de uno habrá notado.

Me disculpo por ello, pero la historia fue escrita en septiembre del 2009 cuando me iniciaba y desconocía varias cosas respecto a la escritura que conocí con el paso del tiempo.

La historia no ha sufrido cambios ni arreglos, ni los tendrá.


End file.
